The Explosion- Vegeta's Journey
by Chris123
Summary: Vegeta continues his quest to surpass Kakkarot, but at what cost?


The asteroids pelted down from the thick black sky as Vegeta made a futile attempt to dodge those godforsaken rocks. He couldn't help but remember that sight back on Namek; the sight of Kakkarot battling Frieza as a Super Saiyajin. It had taken him quite a long time to accept that Kakkarot was something that he wasn't; something that he feared he could never become, but that was the worst case scenario.   
  
One by one Vegeta began to ruthlessly eliminate the monstrous stones being literally thrown into his path. Scrambling across the sky and panting for breath, Vegeta tossed Ki blast after Ki blast in an effort to save his ship, but more importantly his life.  
  
"Oh no!" shrieked Vegeta, as out of nowhere the biggest asteroid descended on him.   
  
The Saiyajin's eyes widened, his palms became that little bit sweater and he began to feel the pressure that this gigantic rock was forcing down upon him. Vegeta launched everything he had left at the asteroid fearing that it may be his final training session. The rock exploded slowly, but the damage had already been done; Vegeta dropped to the floor exhausted because of his efforts. The blood and sweat swirled around on his face creating a waterfall effect, but one that dripped ever so slowly. The once proud suit of Saiyajin armour was now demoted to nothing more than shreds.   
  
"Kakkarot!" pleaded Vegeta in a desperate agony. His cries darkened the night air. Vegeta's obvious obsession with Goku had pushed him over the edge. "No more! That's it! I don't care!"  
  
The Saiyajin Prince let out one final scream of pain as he released his anger that was generated because of Kakkarot's success. Vegeta exploded with power as the Heavens trembled and the ground shuddered violently. The once red aura of Ki sparked a vibrant shade of yellow, as Vegeta's power became apparent to anything and everything. The immense rage that everyone had seen for so long in the eyes of Vegeta was now being released in a gush of power. The entire Planet mirrored the Super Saiyajin's new-found strength as it to exploded in a spurt of golden Ki. Prince Vegeta had reached his goal...Finally.   
  
Vegeta arose from the floor, completely rejuvenated and full of life. The blood still poured from every conceivable part of his body, but it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that did in fact matter to Vegeta was the fact that his hair now shone just as Kakkarot's did, his eyes were now the same colour as Kakkarot's were and the fact that he was now a Super Saiyajin; just as Kakkarot was.  
  
"I am the greatest Saiyajin alive!" boasted Vegeta to the outer regions of the shoddy little Planet. He didn't care who heard him though, because pretty soon the entire Universe would know that Prince Vegeta was now the strongest being in existence. "I have fulfilled my destiny! I have become part of a long line of superior warriors that bore the title of Super Saiyajin. Now, just as my forefathers did, I will strive to prove that I am stronger than the rest. Kakkarot, I'm coming for you!"  
  
Vegeta let out a hideous laugh that stretched for hours upon end, as time seemed to stop for him, letting him bask in the glory of his transformation. It meant so much to him. The words "Super Saiyajin" danced around in his head applauding his feat. He couldn't contain his joy; Vegeta began to imagine just how proud his Father would have been if he had lived to see the day when he son became part of a group of special warriors. The one thing that brought this group together was not love, sport or anything like that...It was one common interest; power.  
  
  
Back on Earth, Bulma's mind continued to wander out into the far reaches of space in a desperate attempt to locate the Saiyajin she longed to see.  
  
"Goku, do you think Vegeta will return soon?" sighed Bulma negatively.   
  
"Of course he will!" interrupted Dr Briefs quickly. "He's only got enough fuel to last a few more days up there!"  
  
"You're worried about Vegeta?" questioned Goku with a faint smile on his face.   
  
Bulma nodded like a little teenager. Goku raised his left eyebrow as he began to think about Trunks' prophecy. Goku couldn't help but wonder whether Trunks had been conceived yet...Surely not? Vegeta just didn't seem like the Fathering type! He began to remember how he felt at the exact moment Trunks had told him about his Mother and Father. Even now it was still a shock, but love works in mysterious ways or so Goku figured!  
  
Suddenly, something in the back of Goku's mind made him think about Vegeta training out there in space. He pictured him laughing on some far away Planet. The Saiyajin smiled...  
  
"I've got a feeling Vegeta will return here stronger than ever," smiled Goku. "It's just what we need if these Androids are half as strong as that boy from the future said they were going to be."  
  
  
The days passed rather quickly, and there was no sign of Vegeta. Bulma quickly became interested in her work once more and figured that she'd never fully understand the man she so dearly loved. The only time Vegeta had only shown any passion or love for her was the day before he left to train in space. The memories of that fateful night came flooding back as Bulma lowered her hand and placed it firmly on her stomach. She smiled.   
  
"Come home, Vegeta!" she whispered softly into night sky. Her words were carried by the atmosphere and sent like a carrier pigeon to find Vegeta. Why did shave have to fall in love with someone like Vegeta? She asked herself time and time again, then the answer came; he was all she ever wanted.   
  
A faint breeze lifted her hair up once more as the stars glistened marvellously in the sky trying to comfort Bulma's aching heart.   



End file.
